


just hang with me and my weather

by luvloic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Cumplay, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Petplay, Sexual Experimentation, bottom!Minseok, dominant!minseok, submissive!jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvloic/pseuds/luvloic
Summary: In a world where everybody has secret powers that reveal themselves when they meet their soulmates, Minseok finds him quite obsessed with his lover’s.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: Magika Astra: Thundervalor





	just hang with me and my weather

**Author's Note:**

> **Archive Number:** MA-TV-20  
>  **Conduit:** Jongdae had accidentally tingled and sparkled Minseok when they were making out. Ever since the accident Minseok had wondered how it would feel on his member and if Jongdae could spark him into high pleasure.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** please read the tags and do NOT read if uncomfortable! thank you for being here!! if i mess anything up magnificently, i apologize in advance

The way Minseok fell in love was surprising to say the least. It was ridiculously hot outside, the humidity seeping into the restaurant's air as people filtered in and out of the small diner. His uniform’s stiff cotton was making him sweat, the shirt clinging to his back as he worked. The boy ran around helping customers between drinking borderline frozen water, trying to stay anything but uncomfortably burning up. It was when he was bussing tables, wiping crumbs into the bus tub that a tap on his shoulder called his attention. 

“Excuse me?” came the baritone voice of a customer behind him. “Do you mind pointing me to the restroom?” 

The customer in front of him caught him off guard. Minseok was in awe, really, of how attractive the man in front of him was. He was lean, biceps peaking out from the random band shirt he wore. Brown hair curling in waves around kind eyes and a sharp jawline that would have anyone on their knees. He was downright hot.

Minseok pointed down the long hallway, stuttering a “No problem!” when the man thanked him. Picking up a glass to put it in the bin, ice fluttered up the glass around his fingertips and he gasped. Huh.

The ice thing didn’t happen again that he was aware of. He never saw the man before he fled the restaurant, though. The man disappeared somehow despite Minseok waiting for him to exit the bathroom that day, but miraculously still missed him. After this incident though, the smaller began seeing this beautiful mystery man everywhere unconventionally. Not in a creepy way, of course. More in the neighbor-you-never-knew-you-had sort of way. Smiles danced through their little waves to each other in the supermarket (the lights flickering when the handsome man’s hand moved in greeting), across campus (on several occasions), and even at the little coffee shop on the other side of town (that made unbeatable coffee in Minseok’s opinion). 

He became a regular where Minseok worked, coming in right at the end of his shifts. Everyone would greet him when he came in and he’d always laugh happily, his laugh lightening the atmosphere with its cheer. 

Somehow Minseok never caught his name. The question always slipped his mind when talking to his coworkers and he never was assigned the man’s table, so he was just stuck in a limbo of seeing the man of his dreams dance through his fingers over and over. Finally, one night as the diner was getting ready to begin the night hours, most of their staff filing through the door, Minseok settled in for a long shift as he was the only one on the floor that night.

Just when most of the diner had emptied out, his mystery man walks through the door. “Welcome in,” Minseok greeted him with a smile. “You can sit anywhere there’s a seat,” the waiter turned and gestured to the empty floor.

He scrambled to the back to grab his notepad and an extra pen, grabbing the coffee pot and a mug since that’s what most ordered this late at night. Habit by now. 

Walking back to the table the man was seated at, he looked at the man. “Coffee?” The man flipped over the mug, thanking him as he filled him up. “What can I get for ya?” Minseok grabbed his notepad and pulled the pen from behind his ear. 

“Just a stack of pancakes, please.” How polite, Minseok thought. 

“Sure thing! Anything else?”

“No that’s all, thank you.” The man smiled, flipping the menu back over to place in the holder by the wall. 

“Well, I’m gonna go put this in then,” Minseok smiled. He was still as handsome as ever and his hair was still slightly wavy, but the curls weren’t as tight. Today, ripped jeans exposed his knees, and the image of another spontaneous band was splayed across the front of his t-shirt. He looked tired, with dark bags hanging beneath his eyes, but they still crinkled around the edges when he smiled. Cute.

Walking to the back, he stuck the order under a magnet for the cook to make. He grabbed a rag and rinsed it in the sink to go wipe off the counter, swiping crumbs into his hand which he flung into the trash. “So how’s your day been?” 

The waiter turned around to catch the curly haired boy watching him clean. “Uh, fine I guess. My shift just started, so I’m gonna be here for awhile. Yours?” His elbow sat on the counter with his other hand on his cocked out hip. 

“Long. I’m a music student, but I give little kids piano lessons for extra cash.” He smiled, twirling the coffee stirrer in his mug. “They’re cute but they’re a handful.”

“I bet. It sounds fun though, they must keep you on your feet.” The man nodded as the image of him playing with children, sitting side by side on a piano bench and teaching them how to play ran through Minseok’s head. “What year of school are you in? Are you almost done?”

“I’m getting my masters in music theory, but I’m only two years in. I want to be an elementary school teacher hopefully when I’m done,” he says. So he likes kids, Minseok swooned a little. “What about you? Are you in university here, too?” 

“I am! I’m finishing up my business degree because I want to open a coffee shop,” Minseok says, playing with the rag on the counter. “I’m a bit of a coffee snob,” he laughs.

A bell dinged in the back as the chef yelled, “order up!” Minseok ran to the back, grabbing the plate and a napkin of silverware, walking the dish up to the front. 

He placed the dish in front of the man along with the silverware. “Thanks. Wanna keep me company?” 

He really shouldn’t. But also, he had nothing else to do. “Sure,” Minseok shrugged.

“So, Mr. Coffee Snob, tell me why we happen to be seeing each other everywhere.” He had unwrapped his fork and began cutting into his pancakes. “It’s almost like you’re following me.”

“While that thought is amusing, I was thinking the same about you.” He watched the man’s eyebrows lift as he chuckled. “You were even at my favorite coffee shop.”

The man in front of him gasped. “Excuse you, that’s my favorite coffee shop too! At least now I know you’re a man of taste.” 

Minseok giggled, cheeks reddening. “I can say the same.” 

The two talked for almost two hours with no one coming in. The streets were deserted as it got later and later, yet the customer stayed, keeping the waiter company. They talked about nothing and everything from their dream jobs to their favorite classes, the two oddly never running out of things to say. Flirting became second nature, but Minseok thought maybe he was just looking at it too deeply.

Minseok was giggling again, in the middle of twirling the straw in his water glass when the water in the cup rose in the cup before solidifying, ice cold. Frozen solid.

The two looked at it in awe, the customer in front of him twirling the stirrer in his coffee cup when a little spark shot out of the tip of his finger as his coffee started boiling in front of their eyes. 

“Oh my god,” Minseok mentally face-palmed. “It’s you!” 

Somehow the man didn’t seem all that surprised, just amazed at the situation. “I can’t believe it.”

Just then, the bell on the top of the door chimed as a few customers filed in. Minseok stood and pointed at the man sitting there. “You don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” 

Minseok ran around taking peoples’ orders. Coffee for everyone over and over, orders coming out whenever he was free. Then more people filed in. And more orders. Then even more people. 

When Minseok finally got the time to take a break, he noticed the man he had been sitting with was gone. His heart dropped a little in his chest as he walked over to the table in their corner. Minseok grabbed the man’s check, and was running it through the machine, when a little note in their shitty blue pen on the back of the receipt caught his eye. ‘I’m really sorry I had to go. I have a class in the morning. The name’s Jongdae btw :) Please call me’ along with his number scribbled below.

Goddammit, he was cute.

+++

The attraction in the beginning never faded as the two grew together as lovers. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and that infamous honeymoon phase all the TV shows and shitty teen romance novels never stopped talking about? Well, it never ended for them.

Jongdae’s voice lulled Minseok to sleep after a long shift, the baritone of his voice dancing around his ears and tickling the hair on the back of his neck.

The strong aroma of espresso awaking Jongdae in the morning from Minseok’s crumpled bed sheets.

They made their own symphony. 

Two people destined for each other in every aspect. This synchrony showed through everything they did together: gliding around each other as Jongdae ran late for work but was finishing making his morning coffee, finishing each other’s sentences, the catching of the other’s eyes when reading or melting into one of their new TV shows. 

But the push and pull is exactly what makes them work. 

Months of living together, learning each other, created a tide of patterns between the two. Two apartments turned to one when Jongdae moved in, big dresser drawers full of the underwear that hadn’t already slid into Minseok’s drawer finally formally invited through the front door. Little things mixed and mashed like their silverware and the random cleaning supplies that found its way under their sink. Minseok runs around tidying before his shift the same way Jondgae slips his shoes off haphazardly when he walks through the door at night after class… they made each other work in the best sense of the words. 

Their powers came in handy since their discoveries. Iced lattes became a lot easier to make and their electricity bill was minimal as best.

But the practical capabilities were useful in more ways than one.

The attraction became apparent through lingering eyes and purposeful grazes of fingers across blushing skin. Hands running through hair and late night bedroom eyes dragging the two into soft sheets. It was the same push and pull in everything, their bodies moving together.

Late February comes and the two find themselves entwined on the couch. It was nights like these, small scenes with little planned, that got Jongdae wound up. Ever since Minseok realized how much he loved taking care of his baby, pulling him to the edge and working him up again and again, the two had their fun in little segments often: on the couch, under the covers, in the kitchen. 

However, a new factor in their relationship became more important than it had with anyone else either of them had ever been with before: trust. It was earned and treasured, but more than anything else: crucial. 

Jongdae trusts Minseok. The man is always checking on him, always making sure he’s okay in everything they do. It’s the little talks after or before at some point that built expectations for coming events, the safe words that protected him at all costs and that Minseok paid close attention to, for his comfort, his colors in everything.

Minseok trusted Jongdae too, though. He trusts him to say how he was really feeling about the situation and honest reactions. He trusts him to be open with him about communication and the talks after scenes. He trusts Jongdae, lastly, to trust him.

It was late one evening when Minseok had climbed in Jongdae’s lap, making space between the two as he watched his baby tremble beneath him. 

Jongdae’s jeans were unbuttoned, unzipped, and pushed down slightly as his cock hardened at the attention-at the situation. He was holding his breath trying not to moan at Minseok’s gaze on his dick, watching him squirm beneath his touch. 

“Such a good boy, being so patient for me,” Minseok tilts Jongdae’s chin up, his hand grazing his cheekbone as he goes to slide it through his hair. “My lovely little puppy.”

Jongdae couldn’t hold it, his tongue slipping as a whine slipped out. He held his breath as he felt Minseok’s eyes pin him down.

Minseok’s ministrations paused, stock still as he watched the boy beneath him struggle. “Got something to say?” He leaned closer, breathing through his nose as he held himself right by his baby’s ear. “Hm? Somethin’ to tell me?”

Jongdae shook his head. “N-no sir.” He says. 

Minseok’s hand slaps the head of his cock, a light smack leaving a slight sting. Jongdae begins to squeal again before he catches his tongue. “You sure ‘bout that, puppy?” 

“Yes sir.” Jongdae says.

“You have nothing to say to me? I find that hard to believe with all the noise you keep making.” Minseok says, biting his earlobe and letting it slide out of his teeth. “Especially since I told you to be quiet. Isn’t that right?” 

“You did, sir. I’m sorry sir.” Jongdae says. He was trying not to tremble with how hard he was, his cock dripping. 

Minseok smacked his cock again, harder this time. The burn stronger. “And you were being so good just moments ago, what a shame. You know what that means?” 

Jongdae gasps for breath as he smacks his cock again, harder even moreso. “I was a bad puppy, sir.” He says.

“You were. You know what bad puppies get?” Minseok was breathing into his ear as he smacked his cock, over and over.

“Punishments, sir. Bad puppies get punishments.” Jongdae says, shaking slightly. He took a deep breath through his nose to try and calm himself down, his dick stinging so good. 

“So you know what I’m going to do?” Minseok whispers in his ear, grabbing his cock all of a sudden at the base. “We’re going to see how many times I can bring you to the edge without you coming.” He says. 

Minseok leans closer and licks behind his ear. “And since you have nothing to say, you’re going to stay quiet. Aren’t you?” 

Jongdae knew better, nodding his head. 

“Color?” Minseok says, leaning back to watch Jongdae’s face.

“Green, sir.” He says.

“Fantastic, because we’ve barely even started.” 

Minseok starts simple. He spits in his hand and slicks the cock underneath him. Pulling and playing, jacking his fist over his puppy’s cock as the boy’s eyes flutter shut, squeezing shut as his brows furrow into a position of pleasure. 

“No, you know better. Eyes on me.” Minseok demands, voice stern as he watches the boy beneath him struggle to open his eyes. They make direct eye contact. “Good boy.”

Jongdae squirms under his hand as it tightens, his thumb grazing over the head collecting the precome that was leaking out even more steadily. 

“Such a pretty cock, all wet for me.” Minseok was pushing him, playing with him as he melted like putty in his hands. “Look at you, being such a good puppy.”

He gasped as Minseok thumbed the slit of his cock, shoulders tightening until Minseok’s hand shifted down, firmly encircling his dick at the base. Jongdae bites his bottom lip to keep from groaning. 

“Count for me.” Minseok commands, watching the boy’s eyebrows draw up in frustration. “I don’t want to lose count.”

“O-One, sir.” Jongdae says, stuttering through a haze of confliction. 

“That’s all I want to hear from your mouth, understand?” Minseok says, his other hand flicking down to play with his baby’s balls. 

Jongdae nods. 

When Jongdae’s shoulders relax again, it starts all over again. This time, after slicking his palm again and jacking Jongdae’s dick a few times, he slides down, knees hitting the floor, as he watches his baby with careful eyes. His tongue flicks out, collecting the precome beading at the tip again and sucking the head, getting it wet. 

Jongdae’s body twitches underneath him. His hips buck forwards and Minseok belts an arm across his waist, holding him down as he comes off of his cock. “No.” 

Jongdae sinks into the couch again and squirms. Minseok fists his dick, fingers slipping down to fondle his balls. He sinks down on his knees further, moving closer and sucking his testicles in his mouth, lips pulling at the skin. 

Jongdae jerks again, biting both of his lips and eyes clenching shut trying to hold back at the sight below him. 

Minseok’s hand beats him though, encircling his dick again and holding the circle until his shoulders drop again. 

“T-Two, sir.”

“What a good boy you’re being,” Minseok says, climbing in his lap again. “Who taught you all these manners?” 

“You did, sir.” Jongdae says, watching his lover’s cat eyes analyze him. It felt too good to be a good boy. 

“I did such a great job.” Minseok slid his wet palm over his baby’s cock again. “Do you have anything to say now, my puppy?” 

“C-Can I…” Jongdae drifted off. Wasn’t he being punished? He deserved this, he was a bad boy. 

“You can speak, puppy. You can always ask,” He slid a slick fist over his puppy’s dick faster, “I can’t guarantee you’ll get it, but you may ask.”

“Can I come, s-sir,” Jongdae says as Minseok continued working his fist. “I-I’ll be so good for you, p-please, sir.”

“I’ll think about it. Now, shut up.” Minseok reached into the coffee table pulling out a bottle of lube and squirting some on his fingers. 

He leaned back in Jongdae’s lap, reaching behind him to finger his entrance. He sighed, working one finger into the knuckle, pulling out and then pushing in two.  
Jongdae watched. He watches his master gasp in pleasure, sliding slick fingers in and out, pulling them out to coat them in more lube just to sink them in again. 

His cock twitched at the sight, his lover’s eyebrows pulling up before pushing his fingers deeper. Jongdae bit his lip again, the moans threatening to slip out. He could be making Minseok feel like that. 

Minseok pulled his fingers out and sat down on Jongdae’s lap again, scooting closer on his thighs. “Give me your hand.” He says.

Jongdae offers his hand and watches as Minseok squirts lube in his palm. 

“Grab your cock. Fist your cock for me, puppy.” Minseok says as he watches Jongdae release a sigh as his hand encircles his length. “Go ahead, make yourself feel good. You have my permission, baby.”

Minseok watches as he fists his cock faster, hand sliding up and down faster and faster. Minseok reaches behind himself and starts fingering his entrance again, gasping at the sight in front of him. 

“Good boy. Rub your balls for me, baby.” He says.

Jongdae sighs again, catching his tongue before he moans, breath hitching. His fingers slide over his balls, wet with lube as he massages the skin at the base of his dick. 

“Tell me how it feels, baby. Tell me what’s on the tip of that tongue of yours.” Minseok says, pumping three fingers in and out, watching his puppy’s adam’s apple bob. 

“It’s s-so good sir, it’s so w-wet. I-I want to fuck you, s-sir.” Jongdae stutters, hips bucking into his fist. “I w-want to come, so bad, p-please sir.” 

“What, is your fist not tight enough? Wet enough? Warm enough?” Minseok says, watching the boy beneath him struggle. “So greedy, my puppy.” 

“It’ll never match y-you, sir.” Jongdae clenched his eyes shut, imagining his master’s ass, the tightness sinking around his cock. His shoulders seized up and Minseok smacked his fist away.

“Don’t you dare.” He says, watching Jongdae’s fist drop from his cock and his back arching off of the couch. Minseok leans into Jongdae’s ear again, murmuring as the boy cries beneath him, “Give me one more, Jongdae. One more.” 

Jongdae’s breath seizes up as he tries to catch himself, begging himself. Minseok’s hand encircles his cock, forcing his orgasm back. “Too bad. Can’t risk letting all your come go to waste.”

Minseok crawls closer, waiting until Jongdae’s shoulders drop once more to move anymore. 

He holds his puppy’s dick, lifting himself up just to sink down on it, moaning loudly at the fill.

“Such a good puppy,” Minseok was in love with the feeling, sighing as he fucked himself on his baby’s cock. “Such a good cock, baby.”

Jongdae was already out of breath, crying as he tried not to come too soon.

“You can come baby,” Minseok murmurs into his ear, just clenching around his cock. “It’s okay.” 

The boy shook under him, hips erratically thrusting as he moaned in the other’s ear, edging closer and closer. The heat was just too good and he moaned as he sank deeper and deeper. 

“Give me your hand again puppy.” Minseok watched as he struggled, fending off his own orgasm in his haze of pleasure. 

Jongdae raised his hand and Minseok squirted more lube in it, watching the boy’s eyebrows pull up in conflict. Minseok leaned closer, purring in his ear, “Fist my cock for me, puppy. Make me feel good baby.” 

Jongdae dragged his hand over his lover’s cock, fingering the veins on the underside and delighting in the sighs of pleasure escaping his boyfriend’s gaping mouth. “That’s it, such a good boy for me.” Minseok’s shoulders were tightening when sparks shot up his length, alighting that sweet spot beneath the head and pushing him over the edge, a scream leaving his throat as he came and spurts of sticky white spilled between the two and Jongdae groaned, pumping faster in his lover. “Inside, Jongdae. Come inside, fill me up like the good puppy you are.” Minseok says.

Jongdae moaned as he fucked his heat faster, groaning as he finally came. He fucks sloppily, thrusting his semen deeper in the other, deep in a haze of lust and exhaustion. Too good.

Jongdae tensed beneath him, eyes wide remembering he shocked Minseok, and trying to catch the other’s gaze buried in his shoulder. Minseok just groaned in his ear, “‘Dae, that was so good.” The boy was still shaking in his lap, coming down from his high. 

Minseok let out a deep sigh, climbing off and leaning back to watch the panic in the man’s face melt into arousal. Minseok shifted back in Jongdae’s lap, whispering in his ear as the man shivered beneath him. “Did you like it too?” Minseok plays with his softening cock, loving the feeling of it twitching in his grasp.

There was a pause in the air as Jongdae breath shuttered, Minseok rubbing his length again. “You like shocking me, baby?” He was purring in his ear, the minx teasing him as he felt his boyfriend’s length twitch in his grasp. “Did it feel good, watching me scream for you?” 

“S-sir, I don’t think I-I can again,” Jongdae stuttered, groaning in exhaustion as his cock moved in interest. 

“Color?” 

“G-green, sir.” He answers without hesitation. 

“Yes you can, baby.” Minseok played with his cock, rubbing it in his palm. “You know you can.”

Minseok was already throbbing at the idea of being shocked again. He was thrilled his baby wanted to play more. He came, sure, but he could definitely come again. 

Minseok reached between them and swiped his come up with his index and middle fingers. He lifts his hand to Jongdae’s mouth. 

“Open.” He says. 

The boy opens his mouth and Jongdae gulps, his adam’s apple bobbing. 

Minseok swipes his release across his tongue and pulls back his hand as Jongdae closes his mouth with the semen sitting on his tongue. Leaning closer, Minseok whispers, “Let me taste.”

He kisses his mouth open, tongue sliding over smooth teeth until he reaches the pool of come sitting on his puppy’s tongue. He sucks it from his mouth and leans back. 

Spitting it in his hand, he grabs his puppy’s cock again. “Thank you, baby. So kind of you.” 

Jongdae was already hardening again, his cock filling at their actions. He wanted to be a good puppy. 

Minseok twisted his fist around the length in his hand, semen coating the dick as he worked his hand up and down, fondling his balls. 

“Have I ever told you how much of a good boy you are? So good for me today, doing everything I asked after I gave you a little punishment.” Minseok sighs, moaning into his baby’s ear. “The best puppy, all for me.”  
Jongdae whined as his cock got painfully harder, finally full erect under his master’s praise. That’s all he wanted, to be a good boy for his Minseok. “I-I love you, s-so so much, sir.” He was sinking deeper in arousal, spiraling in his haze again as Minseok brought him down.

“Aw, baby, I love you even more. You’ve been so good for me, dear.” Minseok sighs, dragging his fist off of his baby’s cock, dropping to his knees again. “I love you the most, baby. More than anything in the world.” 

Jongdae was a mess, tears spilling down his face as Minseok praised him, dropping kisses sweet as sugar across his stomach and his thighs. He leaned closer and then sank down on his dick again, the heat of his mouth making a moan tear from Jongdae’s throat. 

“So good, it feels s-so good, sir.” Jongdae cried, losing himself in the feeling of Minseok. 

Minseok dragged his lips up his shaft, sucking the heat and hollowing his cheeks as he tongued the slit. The man was his entirely.

Minseok pulled off and blew cold breath on his puppy’s cock, watching goosebumps break out across his thighs. He climbed up again, falling into his baby’s lap and holding his cock for him as he sank down on it again, Jongdae’s come from earlier making its way down his inner thighs. 

They both sighed as Minseok worked himself slowly on his baby’s cock again, his thighs straining in exhaustion. He paused, watching Jongdae.

“Baby, are you okay with shocking me again?” Minseok says, watching his lover’s eyes carefully, holding his gaze as Jongdae thinks about it. “It’s genuinely fine if you aren’t, I promise.” 

“No, it’s fine, I just don’t ever want to hurt you, Minseok.” It’s the first time Jongdae’s used his boyfriend’s name in a scene in a long time. “But I can control it if I’m concentrating on it.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I promise it’s not a deal breaker, Jongdae.” Minseok says. Who was he kidding? There were no damn deal breakers, they were fucking soulmates. Minseok was watching him almost too closely, watching for any sign of discomfort. “I’ll always love you all the same, baby.”

“I love you so much, Minseok. I promise it’s okay. I swear I wouldn’t be agreeing with this if I thought otherwise, dear.” Jongdae says, smiling at the worry on his lover’s face.

Fuck, he loved him.

Minseok leans in, meeting his mouth to kiss him squarely. “I love you so much, baby.” 

“I know, I love you too, Minnie.” Jongdae says, groaning as Minseok swivels on his cock again, throwing his hips back. 

Minseok was moaning, his head leaned back as he fucked himself harder on his lover’s dick. His arms laced around Jongdae’s neck, he rode him and cried as his puppy’s hips bucked into him. 

“You’re s-so good to me, puppy. So fucking good.” Minseok says, crying at the feeling. “Can you touch me, baby?” He’s hanging by a thread, his cock dripping as he sank deeper on his baby’s length. 

Jongdae squirts lube in his hand, warming it before rubbing his master’s cock. Minseok moans, swiveling his hips to feel his boyfriend deeper. 

“Please, oh my god, please baby,” Minseok cries. 

Jongdae smiles, fucking his hips deeper and sparks dancing out of his fingertips, lighting Minseok’s world up. The feeling was like cracking a joint, the electricity leaving his body a relief and only heightening the pleasure. 

His lover clenched around him at the feeling of the sparks, and Jongdae screamed, rocking his hips deeper again. “How does it f-feel sir?” 

“Fucking me so g-good,” Minseok was borderline delirious at the feeling. Euphoria in the purest sense of the word. “The best puppy- you’re my puppy,” He cries. He’s right on the edge and his shoulders tighten as he jerks all over, his body seizing up. 

“Sir, can I come? Y-You feel s-so good around me sir, I c-can’t-”

“Inside. Come i-inside, puppy.” Minseok says, delirium filling his head as his lover fucks him harder from underneath. Jongdae fists his dick again, Minseok’s dick sinking into the wetness again as another bolt of electricity jolts him over the edge. “O-Ooh, puppy! F-Fill me up all over again, b-baby,” He moans in the haze of arousal. The boy screams as his cock jerks again, releasing between them as he’s thrown out of reality again.

Jongdae loves the heat around his dick, sinking deeper as his master cries from the feeling. He yells, coming with a shout as his lover clenches harder around him at the harder jolt that danced up his cock, Minseok losing it. “S-So good, it’s s-so good sir.” Jongdae says, tears slipping down his cheeks at the feeling. 

The two collapse in a heap on the couch, Minseok wrapped around Jongdae, still filled to plug the release inside of him. 

+++

They never tired of one another. 

The honeymoon phase? Never passed. 

Two people meant for each other in every way who found everything they’d ever dreamed of in their other half. It was a miracle, really, how they stumbled into each other after bumping around for so long. 

Minseok often thinks of all those months they could’ve had if he’d just worked up the nerve a few weeks earlier. He sometimes wonders aloud to Jongdae about how they possibly could have met under different circumstances. 

Would the same instances have happened? Would they still be together today if they had? What if Jongdae never walked in that night? Even moreso, what if he never walked in?

But Jongdae told him the same thing every time.

“You know I’d still love you under different circumstances, right?” 

And to that, Minseok only blushed and thanked the universe for the way they fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi amigos!!! you probably don't know who wrote this (haha that's like the whole point) but i'm also a relatively new writer :--) thank you SO much for reading and being here! if you liked it, please leave me some kudos n comments, they'd be greatly appreciated!!! 
> 
> much luv!! you can also find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/xiuwusoo)


End file.
